


Ghost

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: A post-finale potentially angsty fanart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this one was turning out so I decided to just stop and move on, so that's why it's so rough. But I thought I'd share it with you guys anyway since you might like it more than me.  
> If all goes according to plan the next thing will be cute and a totally different style.


End file.
